Dear Diary
by MrsCarlisleCullen94
Summary: Ginny Weasley writes down her fantasies about a young raven-haired hero, Harry Potter. Her diary entries continue until they get together in her 5th year. Starts off as when she was young, used as a base. R&R please, tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

A.N- Hello Peoples! Im now writing my fourth story!!! Im so proud of myself! Haha, anyways ive had this written down for a while but didn't want to put it up as I've got other stories to write… anyways this is about Ginny and her 'Harry' Fantasties. These are a series of diary entries, I am completely ignoring the fact that Ginny writes in Riddles diary until after she goes to school for this story, Enjoy!

**Chapter One- Dear Diary**

_**August 11, 1987**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley, but you can just call me Ginny, everyone else does. Today is my birthday, I am 7 years old and I have 6 annoying older brothers. Bill, the eldest, then Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, then me. Most people say that having a big family is great and your never alone, but its not really. I mean, you have to wear hand-me-downs, share bedrooms and you don't have that much to spend. Plus I am the only girl, in seven generations of Weasleys actually. **_

_**Another thing about me and my family, is that we are magical. We use wands to channel our magic but sometimes, kids, like me who don't have their wands yet, have accidental magic. I have a lot as I have the Weasley temper and 6 brothers. **_

_**The year I was born, a boy called Harry Potter, defeated Voldemort, the evil dark wizard, and now he is amazingly famous. What's so special about him, other than the fact that he killed the darkest wizard of all time? He's only a year older than me. Amazing, huh? Yeah, I no!**_

_**Anyways, when my mum tells me stories about him, I feel I have this connection with him but I have never met him before. Mum says it's a crush. Im not too sure…**_

_**Anyways, its my party now, so I better get going! I wonder what other presents I'll get!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ginny **_

_**September 1st**__**, 1991**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I saw Harry Potter for the first time today! He looked so lonely, the poor thing. He didn't know how to get onto the platform and he had to ask mum. We didn't know who he was until Fred and George told us. I was so embarrassed yet curious as to why he didn't know, and how come he was alone. Mum wouldn't let me go and see him. **_

_**As the train sped away, I felt as though a piece of my heart went with it, and I knew at that moment, I had a silly little crush on him, just as mum suspected. Oh well!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ginny**_

_**August 3**__**rd**__**, 1992**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Harry Potter's at my house for the rest of the holidays. Its so embarrassing being around him. I can't think straight and I am very clumsy around him. This morning I put my**____**elbow in the butter! He must think I'm an idiot! And then my git brother had to go and tell him that I liked him! Arghh! I had never been so embarrassed and angry in my whole life! He is so going to pay!**_

_**Anyways, I am going to school this year! I'm so excited! I hope I get into Gryffindor! I have been reading my brothers' old textbooks and I think overall, transfiguration is the most interesting. The idea of turning one object into another just fascinates me! I know Charlie was good at it too so it must run in the family.**_

_**Anyways, Fred, George and I are going out to the creek, as it is so hot, to cool down so I must be off**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ginny.**_

**A.N- well I hope you liked it… this is just a base for the story, I am wanting to get to 2****nd**** year and onwards for the main part of my story but I feel as if this is needed. Im skipping 1****st**** year as you already know what happens. Please read and review!!!! I may not update as much, or as fast as I would like as I have 3 other stories to attend to! You welcome to read them, but PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Author's Note spoiler's for HBP movie

Hey guys! Sorry to disappoint, but this is just an authors note…I just wanted to know if you all enjoyed HALF-BLOOD PRINCE!!!! I know I did! It was awesome! But when the inferi grabbed Harry's arm, it freaked me out and I jumped like 2 metres in the air… and spilled my popcorn! Hahaha but I went to the session straight after school and there was a HUGE line… but it was worth it!!! but anyways, I just wanna know if you guys liked it and tell me what was your favourite part… mine was when they were burying Aragon and Harry's like "except for the pincers –click- -click- -click- -click- -click-" Hahaha I LOVED it! It cracked me up so much that I choked on the popcorn… hmmm and Dumbledore dieing was the saddest… I cried… even thou I knew what was coming… anyways hopefully a new chapter will be up soon!!!

Love ally…


	3. update

Hey guys

I am SO SO SO sorry!

I meant to update my fanfiction a long time ago

But seeing as thou im in grade 11 now, the work load has suffocated me haha

I have 3 assignments, soon to be four,

Plus i have a job now and i do two sports and debating.

So ill start writing another chapter for every fanfiction just for you guys.

Ok?

Anyways

Much love

Ally :)


End file.
